


Dirty little secret

by juddy



Category: One Direction (Band)
Genre: Explicit Sexual Content, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2013-03-19
Updated: 2013-03-19
Packaged: 2017-12-05 20:36:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 906
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/727665
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/juddy/pseuds/juddy
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Prequel of <a href="http://archiveofourown.org/works/727689">temporary bliss</a></p><p>Harry teases Zayn on the plane ride to America, Zayn get revenge.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Dirty little secret

Harry was keeping his eyes on Zayn, then pretended it was this game where the first who look away lose, it was an excuse to stair for long minutes at his boyfriend. Louis, Liam & Niall didn’t really care about this game, they didn’t know about the couple.  
Harry had kissed Zayn in a corner in the backstage of the Brit Award, after they received their award. He wasn’t drunk yet, but the rush of adrenaline had made him grabbed Zayn’s hand to take him away for a bit. The green eyes locked into the brown’s one, they moved together towards each other to make their lips meet. It was a passionate one, and awaited.  
They were in the plane this time, sat next to each other, Louis was sleeping in the front, Niall was watching a movie on the other side, far away from them and Liam was listening to some music. Paul was at the front row, asleep as well. Harry got closer to Zayn and started to whisper in his ears everything he was dying to do. 

“I’ll bite your lower lips, then kiss your mouth, your neck and then I’ll play with your earlobe. Oh and I think my hands would probably be already unziping your pants.”

The cheeky grin he had on his face grew bigger when he saw Zayn swallow with difficulty his saliva. He slowly and discretely run his fingers up and down Zayn's ribs, turn him even on. Zayn grabbed Harry’s arm to make him stop. 

“Oh come on, I would do this, then slowly kiss each part of your body from your mouth to your cock. You’d like that?” He asked.  
“Shut up!” He replied groaning.  
“Since I’ll have all my clothes on you’ll have to take them off. Gently of course. And then I’ll take care of you. I think you should tell me what to do. Like rubbing carefully or going hard on you?! I could be the the fanboy at your mercy, or the rough manager you have obey to. What do you prefer?”  
“Fuck you!”  
“With pleasure. Anyway, we are arriving soon, so we’ll go to the hotel room. And then take the condom they offer from the welcome basket, and just for the fact that you’re not being cooperative, I’ll go hard on you Malik. You’ve been warned.”

They were not even arrived at the hotel that Zayn had fake a headache and Harry said he needed some sleep. Everyone knew Harry couldn't go to bed without Zayn, so they let them go ‘rest’.  
Zayn slammed the door with fierce while Harry was wrapping his legs around his waist. He took the condom to not lose a second and carried Harry to the bed. He laid him down and got on top. Starting by kissing his neck, then his lips. Harry was slowly taking the older boy’s clothes off, making him longing even more.

“Do something like that again, and I swear I’ll fuck the hell out of you.” He said to Harry while stripping him off all of his clothes quickly.  
“You loved it!”

Zayn smiled cheekily and slided his hand into Harry’s underwear. The younger on moaned as soon as he felt the cold finger around his crotch, Harry thrown away Zayn's shirt and t-shirt, then quickly unziped the jeans and took them off. The Calvin Klein boxers were nearly ripped to piece. 

“Faster.” He said while looking down at Zayn’s hands and dick. “Oh fuck!”

For a second he closed his eyes, then he opened them to look for the condom. Still lying down, he wrapped the rubber on Zayn’s dick, making his friend groan. Harry put his arms around Zayn’s neck and drawn him over his own body. His kisses were passionate, Harry’s tongue and mixing with Zayn’s. Then Zayn back up to get some air. 

“Fuck me!” Said the youngest one almost begging but still very horny.

Zayn lifted Harry’s leg and spreaded them a bit more. He slowly made his way in, then felt his lover’s body shaking a bit with pleasure. He thrusted more and more faster, making harry holding on to the sheets, making him screaming his name.

“Oh god, yeah!! Right here!! Just … fuck!” Moaned Harry. “Holy fuck. Zayn!!” 

The sound of their body clapping was loud and the sweat was rolling over their forehead. 

“Oh FUCK!” Groaned Zayn. 

He had come, before Harry. Zayn laid his body over Harry and thrusted with less power but gripped his boyfriend’s cock and stroked it. He felt Harry’s nails dig into his shoulder, he was breathing faster and moaning louder. Harry kissed Zayn’s neck, and scratched Zayn’s back, from the shoulder to his ass. 

“I’m… I’m….” Started Harry between two groans.  
“coming?!”  
“Fuuuuuuuck, yes I am!”

Harry left Zayn’s neck to bit gently his lower lips. The grip on Zayn’s ass was tighter and Harry breathed heavily and closed his eyes. A few second after he opened his eyes and released his grip. 

“Oh my god!!!!” Said Zayn leaning his forehead on Harry’s one.

Harry laughed and reached for a tissue on the night table and handled it to Zayn so he could clean his hand. Harry ran his fingers through Zayn’s hair, once he took the condom off and throw it in the trash he when back to the bed and slide down next Harry. Then got closer to him to hug him and rest.

**Author's Note:**

> thanks or reading, I hope you liked it :)


End file.
